Jarod Palmer
| birth_place = Fridley, Minnesota | former_teams = | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 2010 |played_for = Minnesota Wild}} Jarod James Palmer (born February 10, 1986) is an American former professional ice hockey forward who with the Minnesota Wild of the National Hockey League. He is a native of Fridley, Minnesota, and an alum of the USNTDP, where he played for two seasons. Palmer was a member of the silver medal-winning U.S. squad at the World Under-18 Championship in 2004. After graduating from high school, he spent two seasons in the USHL with the Tri-City Storm. Palmer then completed four years of collegiate hockey at Miami University in Oxford, Ohio. He made his NHL debut with the Wild on December 17, 2011. Playing career Prep/Junior Palmer played for two seasons at Fridley High School, beginning as an eighth grader. He spent his sophomore campaign at Spring Lake Park High School, where he teamed with future St. Louis Blues captain, David Backes. Subsequently, Palmer was selected to the U.S. National Team Development Program, and played for two seasons, appearing in 108 games. His greatest individual honor as a prep came in the 2004 World Championship semi-final game versus Czech Republic, where Palmer won player of the game honors. Later, his team went on to win the silver medal at the World Under-18 Championship in Belarus. After two years with the USNTDP, Palmer joined the Tri-City Storm from 2004–2006 and appeared in 110 games. In his first year with the Storm, Palmer recorded 41 points on 15 goals and 26 assists. In his second year, he finished with 53 points, scoring 15 goals and 37 assists. He holds the team record for fastest goal to start a game, scoring 9 seconds in. He was named captain of the Storm for the 2005-06 season. College Palmer was recruited to play for Miami University. He suited up for the Redhawks from 2006–2010 and appeared in all 169 games during his career, setting the school record. He competed in two NCAA National Championship games, one as a junior and the other as a senior. In his freshman season in 2006-07, he played in all 42 games posting 30 points with 11 goals and 19 assists. He was named CCHA Rookie of the Week on Dec. 12 and was awarded Miami’s Rookie of the Year Award. In 2007-08, he played in all 42 games producing 35 points with 10 goals and 25 assists. He was again honored with a CCHA award, this time as the Offensive Player of the Week. His junior season in 2008-09, concluded with the NCAA National Championship game. The Redhawks were defeated in overtime 4-3, by Boston University. Palmer appeared in all 41 games and tallied 8 goals and 19 assists for 27 points. Following the stunning defeat in the 2009 NCAA title game, Palmer returned for his senior year in 2009-10. He again played in all 44 games and lead the team in scoring with 45 points. He was named to the 2010 CCHA First-Team and was a two-time recipient of the league's Offensive Player of the Week honors. Pro On April 24, 2010, Palmer signed an entry-level contract as a free agent with the Minnesota Wild. In 2010, Palmer completed an interdisciplinary business degree in Entrepreneurship, graduating with honors from the Farmer School of Business at Miami University. Palmer married in the summer of 2011, and resides in Minnesota. He is the youngest son of Jeff and Charlene Palmer. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International Awards and honours References External links * * * Wildlighthouse: Miami Coach Blasi on Palmer * Hockeysfuture Prospect Information * Hockeywilderness.com: Minnesota Wild Blog * USHL.com: Tri City info * 2009 YouTube video: Rookie Camp Shootout Goal * 2010 YouTube video: Rookie Camp Shootout Category:Born in 1986 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Houston Aeros (AHL) players Category:Miami RedHawks players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Tri-City Storm alumni Category:US National Under-18 Team players